Clock Town
|size = Small |availability = Starter Unlockable (v0.8) |legality = Banned }} Clock Town is a stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from The Legend of Zelda series. It, alongside Chaos Shrine and Sand Ocean, was incorporated into the ''SSF2'' Demo as an unlockable feature being available by completing Target Smash!! with all characters (except ) with a total time of under 6 minutes. This stage is now a permanent starter stage. Layout As an opposition to the other, bigger Zelda stages, Clock Town is one of the smallest stages in the game. The stage is very simple as it consists of three floating platforms, two hard platforms on both sides and a soft pass-through platform in the middle. There is a rope with small flags that are connects in the ledges of both hard platforms but is merely part of the foreground and does not serve any purpose. For certain moments in the stage, it will start raining. Stray Fairies appear on the night and heal 10% or 20% to the character who can touch him. Tingle also appears in the stage on the First Day with his balloon. The Moon floats with every second near to the stage. At the last second before the moon crashes onto the Earth, the Song of Time plays in the background, and returns the time back to the beginning with the Moon rises skyward again. This, however, does not change the course of the match and remains the same. When the Moon is close to hitting the Earth, fireballs will rain down from the sky and damage anyone who gets hit by them. Music This stage BGM is the Majora's Mask Medley, a custom theme song arranged by the game's director, Cleod9 himself. The theme mixes in medley the Sun's Song, Clock Town 1st Day theme, Mayor Dotour's theme, the Astronomical Observatory theme and the Song of Healing. Origin Clock Town is an area in the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and the largest town in Termina. It is the center of government and commerce for all the people of Termina. The town consists of four main sections, each named after one of the four main directions on a compass, as well as a small area known as the Laundry Pool. Clock Town is located right in the center of both Termina Field and the Land of Termina as a whole. Clock Town is completely surrounded by tall walls. There are only 4 entrances into the town, each facing a different compass direction, and they are all constantly guarded by Clock Town soldiers. However, there is a small, secret entrance through a tunnel from East Clock Town to the Astral Observatory. This entrance does not make the town particularly vulnerable though, due to the tall fence that surrounds the observatory (although Deku Link can get in by using a Deku Flower). Clock Town can be described as a very lively place. Many walls are painted with colorful patterns, and there are shops offering many wares and services. The yearly Carnival of Time draws huge crowds of tourists. However when Link arrived in Termina, Clock town was on the verge of destruction by a falling Moon. This had caused a large number of the townsfolk to flee, and as the days went by during his adventure the town continued to empty. Gallery Clocktown2.png| uses Lightning Kick on in Clock Town during the day. Clocktown1.png|Zelda using Din's Fire in Clock Town at night. Clocktown3.png|Zelda sidestepping. Clocktown4.png|Zelda rushing towards a baby fairy. ClockTown.png|Clock Town's first early design in SSF2, used from demo v0.8a to v0.9a. Clocktownfull.png|Clock Town's second early design in SSF2, used in demo v0.9b. Trivia *It was not put in demo v0.9 until Cleod released an update for SSF2. Category:Starter stages Category:Unlockable stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2